In the Wake of Despair
by pyroknight95
Summary: In a world formally plagued by darkness, left to fend for itself as everything is left to die, a group of heroes stood up to defend what their parents could not. Once this ancient horror was slain, the world began to heal. Now, Join the twelve heroes of light two years after their grand battle as they rebuild their world, form new bonds, and attempt to stop another great threat.


**Chapter 1**

 **Nightmare's End**

How many years had it been... since the world went to Hell? Since the sky lost its beautiful blue hue in place of that for a blood red sky? Since true heroes became a myth in order for people to look forward to forlornly, hoping that one day they would be spared from the pain and misery that they had been forced to suffer through. Where had things gone so wrong that they could no longer be fixed? Perhaps it was the day that Ylisse's exalt, Emmeryn, was assassinated in the throne room of the capital and her younger brother, Chrom, injured fatally. Perhaps it was a moment when next exalt, Chrom, was slain by his own best friend and tactician. Maybe it was when the Fell dragon, Grima, graced the world with his return. Regardless, the world was faced with no choice of survival. Each day was faced with the likelihood that death was an inevitable reality. Day in and day out, the people of not only Ylisse, but the world were forced to simply watch and try their best to defend themselves against the hordes of risen pouring down from mount Prism, former holy mountain of Naga, the divine dragon. Unfortunately, Naga was gone and the risen continued to nest out of her former holy grounds. Hope seemed lost for this world... Was there any chance that this world could even be saved?

Even in the darkest nights, there is always a small light. In this case, twelve small lights. The children of heroes felled by the risen of the fell dragon picked up the torches of their parents and continued to fight in the stead of their parents including the daughter of the of the former exalt, Lucina. Led by Lucina, this group of young heroes managed to keep casualties to a minimum while managing to hold down the Ylissean capital. In a world where everything seemed lost, these children fought to give their future a chance. Eventually they found out that simply fighting and slaying the risen wouldn't be enough to rectify their situation. They needed to take down their enemy from the source. They needed to kill Grima. With that plan in mind, the group was forced to split into groups of three, each group with a mission of their own. Two groups were set to retrieve two gem stones while the last and smallest group was tasked with retrieving one last gem but the ever important Fire Emblem, a shield which was made to carry the five gem stones as well as performing the Rite of Awakening. This mission was nearly impossible with each group nearly dying multiple times. Noticing that the Emblem and gem stones were missing, the Fell dragon invaded Ylisstol and murdered the voice of Naga, Tiki. The manakete had sacrificed herself so that Chrom's scion, Lucina, could live to save the future. Were Lucina to fall, the future would surely be lost. Lucina and three of her friends, Gerome, Severa, and Laurent met on the roof after the emblem and first gemstone had been retrieved. After an exhausting battle with the aid of a few familiar looking allies, Grima had been weakened. Even still, the Fell dragon's strength would overwhelm the princess until a surprise shot from afar came. Shock spread until the first group of four returned with their two gemstones. Unbelievable. They had three gemstones. The future of peace. Could it come? What came next seemed to be out of a dream with the second group returning with their two gemstones rounding out the group of twelve as well as the five gems necessary for the Awakening. Sable, Argent, Gules, Azure, and Vert. With the five gemstones assembled, the future could be won! Unfortunately, Lucina nearly lost hope upon the realization that Naga had been felled by Grima but this was quickly countered by the arrival of the deceased Tiki. Her body had died but not her spirit. With these words spoken, Tiki took on the duty of becoming the Naga of this world, deciding that her first duty would be aiding Lucina in the Awakening to strike Grima down.

With the red sky above them, the twelve warriors of light joined by the former voice of the divine, Tiki stood before the dark dragon. "Are you prepared, Lucina? Speak the words." The emerald haired manakete instructed as Grima seemed to be internally struggling against some unseen force. Despite the fact that the body was humanoid, the voice of the fell dragon boomed with heavy hatred and darkness comparable to a roar. "NO! I will not leave you the time! I will KILL you!" Grima shouted, his eyes flashing red while Lucina rose her divine blade, Falchion, in front of her face to perform the awakening.

"...Hear me, Tiki! I bear proof of our sacred covenant! In the name of the exalted blood, I ask for the divine dragon's power! Baptize me in fire, that I may become your true daughter!" Lucina exclaimed, her voice clear and confident. The new exalt was prepared to do her duty and save her world from this threat, this monster, that had killed everyone innocent people for more than ten years. For once, it was her turn to stand in front and defend her friends instead of staying away from potential danger. She would save the world. Soon, Lucina's body became engulfed by crystalline blue flames. Without a doubt, the blue haired heir to Falchion came out unharmed, her heart judged to be pure and worthy of Naga's blessing. Lucina now had the power to banish the evil in her world and you could bet that's what she would do. "Awakener, your heart has been tested and deemed worthy. Cleansed in my fire, your desire has proven to burn the stronger. I shall now imbue your blade with my power." Tiki announced, a small smile forming on her face. From here, She couldn't help but remember days long passed when she watched a friend from long ago slaying an evil that had threatened his world. "Can you see her now, Mar-Mar?" The divine dragon whispered. After granting one more moment to allow her nostalgia to pass, the new Naga focused on the task at hand once more. "Now, Lucina! Your first task as exalt is at hand! Wipe the fell dragon from existence, and usher hope back into the land!" The manakete instructed with a look of determination in her eyes.

Lucina stood in front of her friends, people who had stood beside her in the darkest of days and would now help her bring forth days of happiness and peace for the world. These people weren't just friends to Lucina, no, they were her family and today, she would grant them a future worth living in. A future free of despair. A future delivered from evil and filled with real heroes that would stand against tyranny. A future where smiles were constant and never had to hide under the guise of fear. A future where the sky no longer had to be covered thick with mist under a blood red sky. Lucina, Daughter of Chrom and new exalt of Ylisse, would deliver this world from the Hell that it had become! "I swear to you all...our days of defeat end here. Father, Mother...watch over me. Because today—right now—I'm taking our world BACK!" The Exalt declared, her voice surely heard in the Heavens. With the Falchion blessed with Naga's power, all it took now was one final blow from Lucina to defeat Grima. In between the screaming of Lucina's comrades and the magnitude of the situation, no one could hear the faint voice of a lone man, a lonely tactician, coming to terms with his death. He knew that his actions had cause great pain to many and as such, he was ready to die so that the world could go on. "Finish it..." his somber voice whispered before the divine fang of Naga made clean slash across the male's chest, a lethal blow. "...At last...I can rest... ...No one else...will suffer... ...because of me... ...Thank...you... ...I hope your lives are...filled... ...with...joy... ... ... ...Morgan...please forgive me... ...I put you through...so...much... ... ..." Slowly, Grima faded... no longer existing.

Was.. was that it? Was it truly over? Lucina could hardly believe that it was over. She didn't even have much time to thank Tiki before the divine dragon had to depart, moving away as to no longer be involved in human affairs now that she had to take on the role of Naga. Even with Tiki gone, Lucina was surrounded by her friends. Praise and happy was thrown around to everyone. Hugs were given and jokes were told. It was almost as though a decade long battle in Hell had never even occurred, like it was all a dream. Unfortunately, it wasn't a dream but at least until the return of Tiki, the twelve heroes would be busy ushering in a new era of peace and reconstruction. Lucina turned, holding a hand up to silence her friends for the moment though a large smile still framed her face. If she let them go at it, the group would surely stay there all night but as it was, the world had to know that the tyranny of Grima was over and that everyone could rest with ease. "Hee hee. Well, we should be off. Night will fall soon—our first peaceful night for as long as I can remember. We need to tell as many people as we can, so that they, too, can rest at ease. Tomorrow a new sun will rise on Ylisse. Many did not survive to see it... But those of us who will must dedicate our lives to protecting that light. ... Tiki, my friends... I thank you again. And you, Father... You who crossed between worlds to save me. May the gods keep you safe. " The new exalt announced, her large smile becoming one of peace and relaxation. Underneath all of the smiling and happiness, Lucina was quite tired. Maybe a night of peaceful sleeping, for once in a long ten years or more was just what she needed. Sparing a glance to the setting sun behind her, Lucina and the heroes of light returned to the inside of castle of Ylisse, preparing for tomorrow where they would use their own hands to rebuild their destroyed world. 


End file.
